Drive units typically comprise a motor and a reduction drive arranged to reduce the rotational movement produced by the motor. Torque is transmitted from the reduction drive to a differential assembly which splits the torque onto two output shafts for driving wheels.
Electric or hybrid vehicles using a drive unit have long been known. Hybrid electric vehicles typically have a structure which combines two power sources, an electric motor and an internal combustion engine, to produce lower emissions. Hybrid electric drive units are being developed for use in all-wheel drive vehicles such that the electric motor and an engine can transmit power to both a front set of driven wheels and rear set of driven wheels.
In all-wheel drive hybrid electric vehicles, typically a reducing gear set reduces an output speed from an electric motor and transmits the reduced output speed to a differential gear assembly. The differential gear assembly distributes the introduced torque to two output shafts so that of one of the two output shafts can rotate at a different rate with respect to one another.
It would be advantageous to develop a drive unit capable of precise torque distribution between two output shafts and respective wheels to provide improved stability and agility to a motor vehicle.